March On
by Sombraline
Summary: "Je l'ai quand même surpris en train de t'en rouler une avec les mains bieeen baladeuses! Allez, explique. Comment ça a commencé?" Un Snack raconté par un de ses principaux protagonistes à son meilleur ami. Pour les 300 reviews de I need


**Hop, OS pour les 300 reviews de I need some help (Merciiiiiiiiii!) ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas dix milles trucs à radoter alors place au texte, et encore merki à Tireli qui corrige tout ça ^^**

**PS: Bonne fêteuh Severus! En guise de cadeau, je te torture pas trop, aujourd'hui! =) c'est gentil, non?  
**

-Tu confondrais pas Alphard et Bételgeuse, là ? Demanda Severus avec une petite moue, les yeux sur la carte du ciel que Regulus dessinait.

-Mais non, tu vois bien, rétorqua son ami en désignant lesdites étoiles du bout de sa plume. Alphard est l'étoile la plus brillante au cœur du Serpent de l'Hydre, alors que Bételgeuse est juste à côté de Bellatrix dans la constellation d'Orion... eh, fais pas cette tête, les Black apprennent l'astronomie presque en même temps que les Malefoy apprennent le latin : au berceau.

-Vous êtes complètement tarés dans cette famille, fit remarquer Severus, secouant légèrement la tête avant de relever les yeux sur le ciel étoilé qui scintillait au-dessus d'eux.

-C'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire y'a une semaine, dit le sixième année sur un ton innocent, jetant un coup d'œil dans son télescope avant de griffonner un trait entre deux étoiles.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre dans la tour d'astronomie, Severus appuyé dos au mur à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, Regulus assis en indien à remplir son devoir d'astronomie en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa longue-vue. Le mois de mai venait de commencer et l'air nocturne était encore frais –aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait cependant, confortablement emmitouflés dans leurs capes qu'ils étaient.

-Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? Interrogea Severus en fronçant un sourcil.

-Oh, regarde, Sirius !

-Hein ?

-L'étoile, andouille.

Les joues du plus vieux se colorèrent légèrement et il détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Regulus eut un sourire triomphant et identifia ladite étoile –constellation du Grand Chien, tiens donc- sur sa carte du ciel, sans quitter Severus des yeux.

-Eh beh, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai droit à un Snape tout rouge, commenta-t-il avec une moue moqueuse.

-C'est bon, là, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui ! Pas ma faute si ta famille a des noms bizarroïdes et-

-C'est vraiment sérieux, entre vous deux, alors ? Oh, arrête de rougir comme ça, andouille.

-Mais c'est pas du tout de tes affaires ! Se défendit le septième année, les joues rosies et l'air embarrassé.

-Donc c'est sérieux… Regulus eut un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. T'aurais pu me le dire _avant _que je tombe sur vous deux en train de… Merlin, tu imagines le traumatisme que vous m'avez causé, comme ça?

-Eh, on s'embrassait, d'accord ? Rétorqua Severus, gêné. C'était absolument rien d'autre!

-Reste que vous étiez dans ton lit et qu'il était assis au dessus de toi avec les mains fortement baladeuses, et-

-Ça va, ça va !

Cette fois-ci, Severus était réellement cramoisi. Regulus ricana légèrement, comme tout bon Serpentard qu'il était, et se reporta sur son dessin d'étoiles, comme tout bon meilleur ami qu'il était également. L'autre le fixa un instant avec un mélange d'embarras et d'agacement avant de détourner les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant, ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant une petite moue boudeuse et vexée. Tu sauras que je sors avec Sirius depuis bientôt deux ans et ça se passe très bien!

-Tiens donc... lança Regulus, un sourcil levé d'un air dubitatif. J'en ai encore pour une plombe à finir ma carte, tu m'expliques? Comment tu as pu en venir à sortir avec le Maraudeur qui me sert de frère -renié mais zut, hein?

Severus fit la moue, l'air hésitant. L'histoire était tordue et lui-même n'était pas exactement certain de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve en couple avec un Gryffondor, descendant des Black et traître à son sang qui plus est... il eut une moue pensive en tentant de se remémorer quand et comment exactement tout ça avait commencé... d'autant que le moment où leur relation avait commencé n'entrait pas dans les moments les plus heureux de sa vie... enfin, oui et non. Regulus semblait s'impatienter de son silence et émit de petits claquements de langue.

-Alooooors?

-J'pense que ça a commencé à la mort de mes parents, répondit-il avec une moue.

Son ami se figea légèrement et décida qu'il avait tout à coup besoin de mettre toute son attention sur son dessin. Severus ne lui en voulut pas: la mort de Tobias et Eileen, pendant l'été de la cinquième à la sixième année, était un sujet qu'ils évitaient d'aborder. Parce que ses parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts et que Regulus en serait bientôt un.

-Le père de Potter faisait partie des Aurors qui s'est pointé, poursuivit Severus avec une moue, sans se vexer de la réaction de l'autre. Il était en train de me parler quand ton frère s'est pointé en moto. Il a pas osé m'insulter devant le père de son pote, évidemment, et il a eu l'air assez perplexe a savoir que j'étais pas un Mangemort -prix Nobel, hein, ils avaient voulu m'éliminer-... 'fin bon... au retour à Poudlard, l'a commencé à v'nir me rejoindre à ma table de biblio, à mettre ses caniches en laisse, tout ça.

Malgré lui, Regulus ne put retenir un sourire en même temps que Severus au souvenir, inoubliable et jouissif d'un James Potter se prenant un pain en plein nez de la part de son meilleur ami. Ils auraient volontier fait laminer, encadré et multipliée l'image si elle avait été enregistrée... le plus vieux poursuivit, l'atmosphère un peu détendue.

-Tu te doutes que j'étais méfiant au début...

-Saint Thomas.

-Précisément. Sauf que ton frère est têtu...

-Première nouvelle.

-Exact.

-Et il a continué de squatter mes affaires jusqu'à ce que j'ai confiance -c'est-à-dire quand il a frappé Potter.

-Raah si seulement Crivey et son appareil photo stupide avaient été là... je me serais repassé la scène dix mille fois... je jure devant Merlin qu'il y a eu un _craquement _carrément poétique, et-

-Regulus, j'étais sur place aussi...

-Tssst. Je doute que tu aies pu apprécier autant que moi ce _craquement-_

-Et après il prétend ne s'être douté de rien... on parle quand même d'un Maraudeur en cognant un autre...

-Même mon idiot de frère ne l'est pas assez pour supporter James Potter.

-Certes... dans tous les cas, je lui ai fait confiance à ce moment là-

-Compréhensible.

-Et on a continué à parler ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, jusqu'au jour où... ben, il m'a embrassé sans prévenir.

-Son sens du tact est toujours aussi poussé, commenta Regulus en grimaçant, un œil dans le télescope. Je me rappelle le jour où il a dû déclamer un poème à Bellatrix... horrible. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que Bella a commencé à faire une allergie aux roses et aux violettes, et Sirius une phobie envers les crabes...

-Je ne veux pas les détails, par pitié...

-Bon, il t'a galoché sans prévenir, et ensuite, tu as...?

-Suis parti en courant.

-Ô romantisme.

-J'étais déjà avec quelqu'un! Se défendit Severus sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé.

-Tu parles du cousin à Malefoy, là?

-_Starus. _Rigole pas comme ça, andouille, t'as un nom d'étoile aussi, que je sache!

-S-Starus, ouais, gloussa Regulus, tentant de conserver son sérieux. Merlin, cette andouille! Ses parents avaient pété le capteur stellaire avant sa naissance, ils ont pas été foutus de trouver plus original, ces cons... eum oui pardon. Donc. Tu t'es sauvé en courant. Et ensuite?

-Ensuite, l'autre andouille au nom pas original a appris que j'avais supposément embrassé un autre mec dans son dos.

-Oh.

-Exact. Bref, Starus... arrête de rire. Il l'a très mal pris et pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai fini la nuit à l'infirmerie.

-...J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait l'air d'un psychopathe, ce type...

-Potter -tombé de balai si tu te rappelle, et le nez pété avec ça- y était aussi, y m'a entendu parler avec Pomfresh et comme le brave cabot qu'il est, il a fait le rapport à son maîmaître de Sirius-

-Promets-moi qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendus dans cette phrase...

-Promis, promis. Brr. Bref... à l'infirmerie. Le truc suivant que j'ai appris, c'est que ton grand frère venait de péter le nez de Malefoy.

-C'est une idée fixe...

-Et qu'il avait interdit à Starus de m'approcher du reste de son existence. Et quand j'suis sorti de l'infirmerie, devine qui m'a coincé dans un bout de couloir, c'est Siriuuuuus. Qui m'a à nouveau embrassé.

-Il fait des fixettes, mon frère... commenta Regulus.

-Exact. Sauf que cette fois, j'ai éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras.

-Tu...

-Je?

-Wow.

-Exact.

-...Et il a réagi comment? Je veux dire, un Snape qui chiale, c'est inédit, hein...

-Dis pas ça sur un ton si ravi... mon copain avait essayé de me tuer avant de me quitter et un type qui avait essayé la même chose un an plus tôt m'embrassait sans raison et sans prévenir pour la deuxième fois... j'étais en droit de péter les plombs.

-Mettons.

-Mettons. En tout cas, il a désespéré après avoir essayé de, euh... m'arrêter, et il est reparti... il a fait le mort pendant une semaine puis on a été en binôme pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et il a essayé de s'excuser-

-Il était temps...

-Et je l'ai interrompu pour l'embrasser.

-Adorable.

-Fin.

-Sortez les confettis, fondu en ellipse sur vous deux vous embrassant avec passion avec _War is over_ en arrière plan...

-Tu regardes trop de films moldus...

-Possible... ça reste mignon.

-Moi, mignon, on aura tout entendu...

-Tu sais, dans une dimension parallèle, t'as un paquet de filles à tes pieds qui te trouvent adorable.

-Andouille.

-Pareil.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Regulus devant se lever pour ajuster les lunettes de son télescope et Severus faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Si le plus vieux paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, un minuscule sourire au bord des lèvres, Regulus avait une petite mine contrariée en repensant à ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

-Et tu dis que c'est quand que tu as fini par l'embrasser? S'enquit-il.

-Hum? Bah.. vers décembre, l'an dernier... pourquoi?

-...Et tu te sens vraiment bien avec lui?

-C'est quoi, cet air dubitatif?

-Eh, t'as pas largué Starus alors qu'il te cognait régulièrement dessus...j'suis en droit de m'inquiéter.

-Ton frère ne m'a jamais frappé! S'insurgea Severus, pinçant les lèvres.

-J'ai pas dit le contraire! Se défendit Regulus en levant les mains en signe de paix. Juste... ben, t'es sûr que t'es bien avec cette andouille?

-Mais bien sûr que j'suis sûr, andouille! Je... tu me prends pour un imbécile?...Sirius est l'premier avec qui je peux reparler d'mes parents... 'fin, de ma mère... sans avoir envie de les rejoindre. Il est censé v'nir vivre dans mon studio cet été et-

-J'en déduis que tu ne prendras pas la marque?

Le ton était tout à coup sérieux et presque glacial. Severus plissa les yeux.

-Ces types ont essayé de me tuer et on assassiné mes parents-

-Tu aurais tué ton père toi même! Ils t'auraient pardonné si tu étais devenu Mangemort et-

-C'est hors de question, Reg. Coupa froidement Severus, fixant son ami dans les yeux. Regulus lui rendit un temps son regard avant de baisser les yeux et de soupirer. Il allait répondre quand la porte de la tour s'ouvrit à la volée et fronça les sourcils.

-Hey, Sev -Ah, Reg... s'interrompit Sirius, l'air de déchanter un peu en apercevant son frère. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux une seconde puis Sirius se reporta sur Severus: Il est passé onze heures, c'est maintenant ou jamais pour aller chercher des Boursoufs dans la Forêt... tu viens?

-Vas-y donc, Sev, lança Regulus avec un mépris mal caché avant que le nommé ne puisse répondre lui même. J'ai bientôt fini de toute façon.

Severus mordit sa lèvre mais hocha doucement la tête et se redressa. Une minute plus tard, Regulus était complètement seul dans la tour et poussa un soupir en appuyant sa tête contre le télescope. Qui de lui ou de son ami avait fait le mauvais choix...?

**Je réclame votre indulgence pour cet OS. Sombraline a fait ce que Sombraline a pu!  
**

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
